


长直发的他

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: “我要把头发剪掉了。”尹净汉这么对崔胜澈说。





	长直发的他

 

长直发的他

 

尹净汉猜，崔胜澈可能生气了。

崔胜澈生气实在是太明显了。

平时明明一回家就要跟自己讲东讲西，就算做饭也要趴在他肩上从后面紧紧地抱着，连自己抱怨喘不过气了，也只会消停十几分钟，然后就又咬住自己的肩膀拖着音调软绵绵地唤：“净汉啊——”

而现在他却坐在沙发上一动不动地滑手机，看上去像个青春期的自闭少年。

尹净汉知道他为什么生气，甚至宣布那句话的时候他就知道崔胜澈要生气。

“我要把头发剪掉了。”尹净汉一回家就跟崔胜澈这么讲。

惊讶的崔胜澈把嘴张得圆圆的，像缺氧的鱼。

 

 

崔胜澈喜欢尹净汉的长头发。

认识之前他就有听说过，新转学来的学生是留着长发的超级大帅哥。当时他还嗤之以鼻：“有我帅吗？”

对面的崔韩率缺心眼地点了点头，被他一眼瞪过去：“你到底是不是我的弟弟啊？”

“准确来讲我是你的表弟不是亲弟弟，”崔韩率从薯条里抬起头来看他，“而且，真的很漂亮，那个转学生。”

很快他就知道了为什么崔韩率这么说。

 

 

第一次搭话的时候崔胜澈慌张地拉住了想要逃走的尹净汉的头发。

被拉住头发的新生怯怯地看着他不敢讲话，他却心烦意乱地看着新生的杏眼半句话都讲不出来。

“一片混乱。”洪知秀后来这么总结，“那个时候尹净汉跟我说你是学校的恶霸，第一次见面就给他来了个下马威。”

彼时崔胜澈坐在对面委屈地想要开麦，尹净汉又一锤定音：“胜澈呢，是长发控。”

埋在尹净汉头发里深呼吸的崔胜澈丧失反驳的权利。

但是他怎么可能是因为长头发才喜欢尹净汉呢？他明明就是因为尹净汉才喜欢长头发的。

 

 

尹净汉洗完头发出来的时候他会帮忙吹，先是头顶，然后再一路往下。

往往在他吹到发梢的时候尹净汉就丧失耐心了，打着哈欠问他怎么还没好。

所以说尹净汉的急性子也还蛮可爱的。

吹好头发以后，崔胜澈凑上去很满意地闻，是不知名的香味，不算浓烈，但是是很温暖又舒服的味道。被他按着闻头发的尹净汉明明闭着眼睛，却还是说：“崔胜澈，好变态。”

被尹净汉骂的感觉也还挺好的。他声音甜甜的，就算骂人都像在撒娇。

 

 

尹净汉换完衣服出来，崔胜澈还是缩在沙发上玩自闭。

他干脆敲敲崔胜澈的脑袋：“我今天，喝了很好喝的梅子酒。”

下一秒崔胜澈就察觉了他的言外之意，压着他的后颈亲过来。

唉，这种时候崔胜澈总是格外敏锐。尹净汉哭笑不得，干脆配合地环住崔胜澈的脖子。

 

 

尹净汉把自己难得的主动归咎于补偿心理。睡裤被褪到脚跟，睡衣扣子大开，怎么看都是任人宰割的美味状态，崔胜澈却还在磨磨唧唧地做前戏。

下面明明把他的三根手指含的绰绰有余，因为过度润滑还发出暧昧的水声，可崔胜澈还在细细地咬。把乳尖被咬得泛红了，接着又慢吞吞地舔，尹净汉气的拍他的屁股：“说好不把情绪带到床上来的！不做就给我滚！”

崔胜澈蹭了蹭他的脖颈，尹净汉还没来得及思考这个动作的含义，就被狠狠地进入了。

腺体被进攻的感觉说不上好还是不好，尹净汉试图把身体打开迎合他，却没得到半点怜爱，敏感的地方被辗过，耳朵还要被叼起来一点点肉慢条斯理的品。荤话就没断过，他迟来的羞得面红耳热，还要被调侃是不是因为梅子酒喝太多了才这样。

实在受不住的时候他也试着往上缩着身子逃，发现了以后腰上就多了钳制。硬生生被拉起来换了位置，坐在崔胜澈大腿上往下落。尹净汉只觉得因为重力把他吃的更深了，崔胜澈还在挺腰配合尹净汉起落的节奏，以要把自己拆吃入腹的气势，每次都往里顶的深的不能再深。床板承受不了这么大的冲击，吱吱嘎嘎的响，尹净汉用仅存的理智告诉崔胜澈这样楼下的孩子们会听到，他不回答，身下动作也没有半分停的意思。

情欲的海深不见底，尹净汉恍惚间觉得自己正在沉溺。

 

 

体液把床单和身体都弄得乱七八糟，润滑液甚至因为摩擦起了泡沫，看起来和沐浴露起的泡没什么不一样。尹净汉软着腿冲完澡，下定决心再也不勾引崔胜澈了。

他从浴室走出来的时候，崔胜澈还在铺新的床单，一个角一个角的摊平整。尹净汉管不了那么多，湿着头发就往床上扑，又被他拉起来吹头发。

命不久矣的长头发在他的指尖拉扯，尹净汉闭着眼睛抱怨疼，也不知道在吹风机的噪音下崔胜澈有没有听见。

好不容易吹完头发，他直接往后一倒，感觉自己再过三十秒就能进入深度睡眠。

“把头发剪了也挺好。”崔胜澈偏偏在这个时候开口了，“刚刚床上的时候，压到你头发了，你好像很痛的样子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是写的真的烂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 但是开车真的是因为，崔胜澈怕压到尹净汉的头发弄疼他（虽然弄疼他的方式还有别的很多……）。  
> 总之满足一下我的长发幻想。


End file.
